Recent events, such as the mailing of anthrax to government officials and news agencies, have heightened many people's concerns about the safety of package delivery. Nevertheless, people often depend on package delivery to receive purchases, correspondence, and the like. Further, package delivery has increased over time and may continue to increase with increasing on-line shopping via the Internet. As such, it appears that package delivery will continue to be an important way for people to receive purchases, correspondence, and the like. There is not presently available a system for determining whether a package is expected and therefore legitimate, or whether a package has arrived unexpectedly from an unrecognized source and therefore may be for illegitimate purposes.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for authorizing package delivery.